Time Is Not Always of the Essence
by CanisHeroine
Summary: Big Hero 8. The name of the new team of heroes, consisting of the children of the original team. The first team is thrown into the future with these kids by a villain called Time Loop. Now the new, older (original team in the future), and original teams must work together to get the first team back to their time, as well as figure out how to defeat Time Loop. major OCs, 1st BH6 fic


This is a next gen time travel fanfiction. I don't know how many are out there but I liked the idea of this one. So, finally, I decided to publish it. Updates will probably be sporadic and inconsistent, but I'll try my best to update every once in a while. Anyways, here are the main characters of the next generation.

Wildfire-Sakura Hamada

Spitfire-Freddie Lee (Frederika)

Elemental-Chiharu Hamada

Plazma-Aisha Jones (Wasabi's kid)

Monster-Jack Lee (Jackson)

Dash-Mike Tomago (Michael; Gogo's kid)

Soar-Skylor Hamada

* * *

My friends and I laughed at the joke Freddie and Jack had told. Sadly, our fun was cut short when my phone dinged. I pulled it out and opened the app that my cousin, uncle, dad, and I had developed together. My friends quieted, waiting for me to say something as we all recognized what it really meant.

"Robbery at the San Fransokyo Museum of History." I told them. We ran up to the bedrooms to get changed into our suits. We each pulled out a bracelet, an anklet, and a com set from our pockets. Everyone put on the items and slipped the com sets into their ears. Then, with practiced ease, we all pushed a button on our ear pieces that activated.

All the ear pieces sent signals to the bracelets and anklets, turning on our suits. The gear unfolded, crawling up our legs and arms. Except for me, those that had helmets slid up their heads before the screen that protected their faces slid down. Instead of the helmet, my default is a red tinted visor. Well, from the outside it looks tinted. On the inside, it's clear and has special technology that displays information.

"Everyone done?" I asked. When all of us had given the all clear I activated our combat version of our robot. "Activate: 592." The robot inflated and his armor formed over him. Yes, I call our robot a him. He's an AI with a real personality so we consider him a part of our family. Especially because my dad built the original version that we modified. "Come on. We need to hurry."

My little sister, Chiharu-her superhero name is Elemental; you'll see why in a bit-pulled up a trap door we had installed to get to our HQ. She jumped down the slide, saying, "Alyoop!"

We all followed, those that used vehicles to get around going first. I went last. When I got down I saw that everyone was situated on the tech they owned, if they used any. I saw Freddie staring at me as we opened the garage door. I raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking what she wanted. "I could just see you pulling a Human Torch."

I smirked at her and walked out of the garage. I heard everyone else start their engines. "Flame on!" I yelled and activated my powers. I pushed up and lifted into the air.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Freddie yelled at me from the ground. We all laughed, the sound of my friends reaching my ears. Freddie and Jack flipped their suit hoods over their heads and activated their anti-gravity boots. The twins jumped to get going before bouncing off towards the museum.

"Come on!" I called to the others. I used my powers to push myself through the air. I could hear the roar of my powers as well as the vehicles of my friends mingle, creating a loud rumble through my ears.

After about a minute of flying, jumping, and riding we reached the history museum. I stopped, hovering above my friends, making sure my powers didn't touch my friends and accidentally hurt them. "Who do you think it is?" Plazma asked.

"I dunno, but it's probably not just a petty thief." Dash said.

I heard the alarms going off. "Come on! We need to catch whoever is in there." I said. I lowered myself to the ground and turn my powers off. I ran into the building, my friends behind me.

Elemental and Soar pushed their way in front of me. When we got to the first exhibit they stopped. In front of us stood one of our recurring villains, Time Loop (I know, cheesy name, but the guy's the one who came up with it, so don't blame us). Time Loop turned to look at us.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Time Loop grinned evilly. "It's the Baby Hero 8." Time Loop turned back to what he was doing, giving me enough time to see what he wanted.

I quickly glanced at the map of the museum. We were in the exhibit dedicated to the Big Hero 7. There, in front of Time Loop was the special crystal that the Big Hero 7 had obtained a while ago. The crystal has special properties that cause it to amplify certain wavelengths by at least twentyfold. The idea of keeping it in the museum was to pretend it was a replica since no one is allowed to touch the exhibits.

Time Loop must have figured out the crystal was the real deal. Time Loop picked up the crystal and placed it in a hole on his belt. "Elemental, gum 'im up!" I cried to my little sister. (Now you get to see why she's called that) Elemental quickly tapped on the screen of the electronic purse that rested on her hip. Soon, a chemical ball popped out and she grabbed it. The whole event happened in a few seconds, so Time Loop's belt was still warming up.

Elemental tossed her chem-ball at Time Loop, aiming for his belt. At the last second, the villain sidestepped the ball. He smirked at us and pressed the middle of his belt. A flash of light blinded us for a second. When we were able to look again, Time Loop was gone.

And in his place were six figures.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update soon! Bye!


End file.
